In the Time of Trial
by JSMac
Summary: "In the Time of Trial" is a darker view on the trial gate challenges in Skyward Sword. Here are Link's tragic thoughts as he faces the final trial in Skyloft. Rated K plus for some disturbing content.


In the Time of Trial

Link stared, terrified, at the portal open on the ground. All he had to do was plunge his sword into the glowing rune and he'd be there. In the place he liked least. In the Silent Realm. Already, he was sweating and his heart was hurling itself against his ribcage like a madman hurls himself against the walls of a rubber room. He didn't want to do this. He had endured the torture of the Silent Realm thrice and he could not bear it again. Link looked up at Fi. His companion did not understand. She went through everything alongside Link, constantly with him, ready to assist him at any moment. But she did not feel like Link did. To her there was only a problem and a solution and nothing in between.

Link had been in the Silent Realm three times now. The first time, he had been excited as he made his way down to the earth to seek the trial gate. He had not known the terror that was in store for him. Faron woods would be transformed into a dark netherworld. As he learned his task, he thought it was fairly simple. Collect the tears of light, avoid the guardians, and return to the trial gate. Easy, right? No. As soon as he stepped out of the small circle of safety, the only pocket of security in the Silent Realm, he thought differently. Terror overwhelmed him as he saw the deathly, inhuman figure approaching. He had no choice but to run strait for it and gather the shining tear that would grant him ninety seconds of safety. Ninety measly seconds.

The second time, he had almost forgotten about the first trial. It was too horrid a memory to stay in his mind. So his mind had pushed it back,, shoved it in a corner and hidden it. Link prayed to the goddess, prayed several times, prayed over and over and over that she would give him a different trial. The last trial was a test of courage. He had passed. This next one was a test of wisdom. He hoped, he prayed, he tried to convince himself with all his might that this would be different. Maybe a puzzle somewhat like he had solved to enter the Isle of Songs. But no. As Fi, that heartless robot, blatantly repeated the same message, he felt the horror creep over him again. No. This couldn't be. Why was this happening to him?

He passed the second trial, just barely, and hoped again with all his might that the third would be different. It was a test of power. He was powerless in the other two worlds. Maybe he'd have power in this one. He imagined himself with a massive sword in the Silent Realm of Eldin, smashing the guardians, slaughtering them, getting back at them for shattering his soul over and over and over. No such luck. The same thing all over again.

After the third trial, he thought he was done. Relief washed over him and one of several worries lifted from mind. But now, that fantasy was gone as he stood in front of yet another one of those evil, forbidding trial gates. No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. Why was the goddess doing this to him? Screw the goddess. Screw Fi. Screw the guardians. He would not put up with this any more. Yet, even as he thought that, he plunged his sword deep into the trial gate. The dreamy world of Skyloft was turned into a nightmare.

Again, the same merciless instructions. Fi was not speaking. She was reciting. She had no soul. The guardians stood poised at every corner, as well as the mournful silent watchers. They, like Fi, couldn't think. Their only instruction was to eradicate him. If the goddess had programmed Fi to kill Link, she would do it. The robot was a slave. Link didn't want to step outside the circle. If he did, the world would acquire an angry red haze and all the guardians would race to crush him. He would have no choice but to race for the golden tear of light that would return the Silent Realm from screaming rage to tense silence. Then he would have ninety seconds to find the next tear. He loathed this place. He feared this place. He would like to abandon this place and never return. He would like to forget about this place, to push it out of his mind, to set fire to it and leave, not even staying to watch it burn.

Yet the only way out was deeper in, so he made a mad dash for the closest tear. As always, the world seemed to explode in a thousand deathly screams, strangling Link's mind. The guardians marched toward him, not even knowing the pain they were causing. Link's entire being was focused solely on reaching that tear. It was a race between him and the guardian. Link had to get to the tear before the guardian got to him. The world was hot, burning with rage and fear. The moment was intense. Link was almost to the tear. The guardian was right in front of him. The guardian swung its massive club down, with force enough to smash one's soul instantly. Just at that second, though, Link touched the tear. The Silent Realm was silent again. This was not peace. There was no peace here. Only silence.

Link stared with hatred at the guardian. The creature, if it could even be called one, didn't even know what it was doing. But time was feasting on itself, and Link had to keep going. His stomach was plagued with a sickly pain and his throat was dry. Why did he have to feel all the pains of his body when he was only a spirit? His heart was desperately trying to get out, to break free of the dark chambers of Link's chest. His entire body shaking, he ran across the plaza and up a flight of familiar stairs to where he saw the next tear. But his body shook even more and the pain in his stomach intensified as he saw one of the mournful silent watchers hovering above the tear. What the heck, he thought. He charged for the tear, running right through the watcher's light. The dreadful being shook, letting loose blood-curdling calls for a moment before it disappeared. The angry Silent Realm lasted only for a moment before it returned to its normal depressing state.

Link hustled off in the direction of the next tear. His heart struggled even more as he realized he had barely even begun the trial. Anger and fear coursing through him, he tried to let out a scream, but he couldn't. He tried again. No sound came from his throat. He took a deep breath of freezing air and let out a bellow that would have sent monsters running for miles. Nothing. This was useless. His voice was hoarse, he was tired, and he had gained nothing. He heard the slightest hint of a ringing sound. He glanced over his shoulder. The silent watcher had detected an unwanted presence and was chasing him.

Link's pained stomach lurched, and he tried to run, but the best he could maintain was an unsteady jog. Link dared not look behind him again. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the watcher's light creeping up on him, overtaking him. No. This wasn't happening. Desperately, he scanned for the closest tear. He could see none. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in the silent watcher's light and the Silent Realm was drenched again in that angry haze. Link heard the clanking of guardians and their weapons not far away. Soon, they could be seen converging on Link from all directions. Link could not fight the guardians. So he ran. He sprinted between two guardians and tried to clear his mind of everything but his flight. His throat was constricting. His legs were wobbling. His heart was throwing itself in every direction, tirelessly bashing itself against his ribs.

Now that he could, Link screamed as he ran. He let everything out, all his pain, all his fear, all his hate, and all his anger, through his voice. It was satisfying. But after his scream had left him, fatigue overcame him. His shaky legs finally gave out. Like noodles, they ceased to function and he fell forward. Though he knew he was in mortal danger, he lay there refusing to look up. He started to weep. He wept for what he left behind when he stabbed his sword into the trial gate. He wept for Skyloft, he wept for the world below. He wept for his loftwing, he wept for the glorious sky, he wept for his friends. He wept for Pipit, for Zelda, for Karane, even for Groose. He wept for pleasant mornings spent eating with them at the Lumpy Pumpkin. He wept for his sword lessons with Eagus. He wept for classes at the Knight Academy and discussions with headmaster Gaepora. He wept for warm, sunny afternoons strolling through the town and for one lovely evening spent with Zelda in front of the goddess statue.

He wanted nothing more than to be there right now, on that evening so long ago when he and Zelda had been alone together, sitting there, watching the birds fly and the sun set. He wanted to wrap Zelda in his arms, to feel her head on his chest. He wanted to stroke her soft golden hair and feel love, something that he hadn't felt since he started on his quest. He blocked out all the noise, all the anger, as he thought of that one moment. He loved Zelda. And that was his last thought before a guardian found him and his soul was shattered, one last time.


End file.
